Known prosthetic valves include a frame with a valvular structure mounted therein, an inner skirt or sealing member secured to the inside of the frame, and an outer skirt or sealing member secured to the exterior of the frame. The inner and outer skirts frequently must be secured to the frame by suturing or stitching the fabric of the respective skirts to the frame. Such suturing must often be done by hand, increasing the cost and time required to produce a prosthetic valve. Accordingly, improvements to skirts for prosthetic valves are desirable.